Pearl
For the demon see Pearl (demon) Pearl was a mage and an agent of the ClawDeadhouse Gates, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB p.18, but was disgraced. Almost effeminate in appearance, Pearl was tall with dark skin, a lean face and was fond of dressing in green silks. He was one-quarter Tiste Andii and three-quarters Human. In Deadhouse Gates Pearl initially teamed up with Lostara Yil of the Red Blades and followed Kalam Mekhar into the Imperial Warren. Pearl then arranged to travel with Kalam on the Ragstopper under the pseudonym "Salk Elan". Though Kalam had figured out that Elan was not who he pretended to be, he was unable to stop him from attempting to kill him. On the trip, Pearl had ensorcelled both the ship and its captain, eventually redirecting them from their original destination of Unta, to Malaz Island. Once in the harbour, Pearl ensorcelled Kalam, preventing him from moving, stabbed him, though not fatally, and threw him into the shark-infested water. As he threw the assassin overboard, he told him that while he expected the man to actually make it to shore, there were several hands of Claws waiting for him in the city. At that point, Apt materialised onboard the ship and attacked Pearl, forcing him to flee and at the same time releasing the captain and his vessel from the spell that had held them. In House of Chains Pearl and the Red Blade Lostara were sent by Adjunct Tavore to search for Felisin Paran. During this journey, they became lovers. In The Bonehunters Pearl was convinced that Lostara Yil had died in the fires at Y'Ghatan, alternately blaming Tavore and himself for her death.The Bonehunters, Chapter 22 He was intent on killing Kalam Mekhar. In Malaz City, Pearl had become Clawmaster after Topper's disappearance. During a conversation with the Empress and Mallick Rel, he realized that the position had since been offered to Kalam who had declined the offer, making Pearl wonder where that would have left him.The Bonehunters, Chapter 23, UK MMPB p.1108, When Kalam cut his way across a town full of Claw assassins in tour de force, Pearl, who had always been jealous of Kalam's skill , was left deeply shaken. He shot Kalam with a quarrel dipped in a poison so vile that its use disgusted his fellow Claw so much, he threw down his weapons and announced he was going to quit. As the man turned away, Pearl shot him thereby eliminating the last witness.The Bonehunters, Chapter 23, UK MMPB p.1143/1144 Kalam pulled out the quarrel just before falling through a hole in the roof, but the poison had already seeped into his system.The Bonehunters, Chapter 23 Apsalar, whose last targetThe Bonehunters, Chapter 23, UK MMPB p.1152 on the list given by Cotillion had been Pearl, came on the scene, took the quarrel, and went after Pearl.The Bonehunters, Chapter 23 She attacked him with her knives, slicing away both of his Achilles' tendons and hamstrings rendering him immobile. Pearl who was trying to flee via warren, was unable to do so due to the Otataral knives that he had picked up from Kalam. She brutally injured him by slicing off his tongue, breaking his face, left arm and hip and finally stuck him with the poisoned quarrel, leaving him to a prolonged, agonizing death, all in revenge for Kalam's death. His final sentient thoughts were of Lostara.The Bonehunters, Chapter 23 Later, Grub led Lostara to Pearl and urged her to put and end to his suffering, which she did.The Bonehunters, Chapter 23 Quotes Notes and References Category:Males Category:Mages Category:Claw members